Fred and Molly
by Bi-Diva-Molly
Summary: I am Molly, this is a fic about how I get Fred to like me, with the help of George...
1. Chapter 1

Fred and Molly...  
  
Note:I am Molly, me and my Fred! HA! Anyway, just to give you a jest, Molly is about 3 months younger than Fred and George(this is set in their 4th year which means, she is 14 1/2 and they just turned 15!!), she is about 5 inches shorter and has dark red hair, the Weasley's have bright red and she has dark red, I changed their house, thought that they would make better Ravenclaws, them being so witty...anyway on with the show...  
  
Chapter One...  
  
Molly ran into the empty Ravenclaw common room except for one Weasley twin, she was bright red and ran smack dab into a him, "Oh George!" she said and hugged him, "I love your twin he just is so...ahg!"  
  
George secretly knew that Molly loves Fred but she made him promise not to tell anyone, and one good thing about Weasleys is they don't rat anyone out!   
  
The twin sat her down, "Its ok Molly, what happened?"   
  
Molly looked at him and felt really stupid all of a sudden, "He was talking to that Slytherin girl, the one who always gets in boys AND GIRLS beds. He was talking to her, didn't see his face, but she was smiling," Molly bite her lip, "Oh George how can I get him to like me?"  
  
George knew the only way to get Fred to pay attention was to get him jealous and Molly knew it too, the same thought seemed to pass through his mind and hers at the same time, "Make him jealous!" they said in unison.  
  
"So," Molly said, "That means, you and I pretend to be boyfriend and girlfirend..."  
  
"Then," George interupted, "One day, Fred will be alone in the common room and you think it is me and kiss him, if he pushes you way, that means he doesn't like you..."  
  
"But, if he kisses back, that means he likes me, and we let him in on it! Oh George, we are a geuinuses!"  
  
Molly smiled and gave him a big hug, just then, his twin walked in and Molly did a spur of the moment kiss on George, Fred reacted, they heard him drop his History of Magic Book. Molly smiled under Georges kiss, which was nothing more than if a friend kissed another friend they had not seen in years.  
  
When they ended the kisses George looked at Fred, "Hello handom," they often called each other sexy and handsom, because of them being identical. Yet, Fred didn't reply the same way.  
  
"Did you finish the Transfiguration work sheet?" Fred asked, he looked disappointed but it might have been the quiz he got today, he got an F.  
  
"Yes, what do you need help on?" I asked, "Finished it yesterday." I got it out of my Transfiguration book.  
  
Fred grabed the paper out of my hands and said, "Thanks. I'll give it back when I and done," he raced up to his dorm.  
  
"Jealous," George said, "If I know my twin, he is jealous, if not, well, then I don't know him as well as I thought."  
  
Molly giggled and said, "If he comes back give it to one of the girls from my dorm. I'm going to get ready for bed, thanks George," she slaped his butt and joged up the stairs. 


	2. Chapter 2

Fred and Molly...Part 2  
A/N: I heard that you thought Molly Weasley and not sick Molly who loves Fred and has naughty dreams about him...wait, I shouldn't have told'jou that...:)lol thought I would let you in on something, loo means the toliet!! ok... Anyway, here is the next chapter...ON WITH THE SHOW...  
  
George and I have been pretending to date for the past week and Fred has just ignored us. I want him to get really jealous, and realize that he likes me, but maybe he doesn't...he is walking my way...maybe he does...  
  
'Mornin' sunshine!' I said and linked my arm in his.  
  
'Mornin' Glory!' Fred was smiling..WOOOHOOO!  
  
'How are you today?' I tried to sound proper...  
  
'Well, fine, but I was on the way to the loo.'  
  
'Oh,' I let go of him, 'Don't let me stop you!'  
  
He grinned and went to the toliet. George came out and went to me.  
  
'Saw Fred, what did you do?'  
  
'Said G'Morning,' I looked up at George who hugged me, 'I need him alone.' I whisperd.  
  
George nodded. Thus began the 'big plan' which just involed getting Fred and I alone to kiss.  
  
First we made plans for me and George to study and for George and Fred to study.   
  
Second we decided for me and George to do more thinks around Fred like flirting more and stuff...ya...  
  
Thrid he kept inviting me to the kictens and hidouts more but they would do that anyway, but they shared the Mauarders map with me more.   
  
Finally the day came for the study group, I was so nervous that I went to the loo about 8 times, I even put on some makeup...I look good...oh, and I just had a tight shirt that was low cut(( :) )) and my tight black dance pants.  
  
George and I were outside the common room, 'He is in there...' I nodded and walked in.   
  
I spotted him and ran up, 'Hey George!'  
  
'I'm n--'  
  
I kissed him, he was stiff for a moment, I got nervous again, then I felt a hand on my waist and another on my back and be got more into the kiss, he was kissing me back and I even felt his touge lick my lips.   
  
George walked in a started clapping. I looked over at him, 'Oh hi George,' I looked back at Fred, 'Aww...Fred, you enjoyed the kiss,' I grinned.  
  
'You knew it was me?'   
  
'We planned it to be you!'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'Because I wanted you to like me!'  
  
'I did like you.'  
  
'I mean like the way you liked the kiss...'  
  
'Oh, you mean this?' He kissed me again, sweeter and sincer...George left us alone...  
  
THE END! ((IF I know me, if I would have contiued this, It wouldn't be PG-13, if you catch my drift, if you don't, e-mail me...)) 


End file.
